KFOR-TV
WKY-TV 1949–1954 KFOR-TV signed on the air as Oklahoma's first television station on June 6, 1949, under the callsign WKY-TV. 20906.jpg| 1954–1958 Wkypalette.jpg|Color ID 1958–1961 1961–1964 1964–1973 WKY Full Color Television.png| WKY-TV 1960s.png|Color ID 1973–1974 1974–1975 File:Gregoread.jpg~original.jpeg| 1975–1976 KTVY 1976–1978 In 1976, following original owner Gaylord Broadcasting (a subsidiary of the Oklahoma Publishing Company, formerly known as the WKY Television System) sold the station to the Evening News Association, WKY-TV changed its callsign to KTVY. KTVY_1976.jpg|Alternate logo KTVY 1976 alternate.PNG|Alternate logo Another KTVY newscast Newscenter 4-(000264)2017-09-01-07-32-50-.PNG|''NewsCenter 4'' generic intro (1976–1980) KTVY NewsCenter 4 Update 1977-(000712)2017-09-01-07-35-37-.PNG|''NewsCenter 4 Update'' intro (1976–1980) 1977–1980 KTVY 1977 dropshadow.PNG|Dropshadow variant FileKanal 1-0.png|Station ID ScreenHunter_54795 Aug. 04 19.19.jpg|"We're 4 Oklahoma" image campaign ID (1979–1980) 1980–1987 KTVY 1979 ONE COLOR.svg|Monochrome version KTVY 1980 alternate.PNG|Variant with callsign (1980–1987) KTVY 1980.png|Station ID variant KTVY 1979 alternate.PNG|Alternate logo KTVY Action 4 1980.PNG|''Action 4'' logo (1980–1984) KTVY Action 4 News Open-(000458)2017-09-01-07-34-04-.PNG|''Action 4'' generic intro (1980–1982) KTVY ACTION 4 NEWS 1984 MONTAGE (3)-(001607)2017-09-01-07-36-36-.PNG|''Action 4 Tonight'' intro (1982–1984) ScreenHunter_54774 Aug. 04 17.57.jpg|''News 4 Oklahoma'' intro (1984–1987) ScreenHunter_54809 Aug. 04 19.46.jpg| ScreenHunter_54793 Aug. 04 19.18.jpg| ScreenHunter_54794 Aug. 04 19.18.jpg| ScreenHunter_54810 Aug. 04 19.47.jpg| ScreenHunter_54811 Aug. 04 19.47.jpg| 1987–1990 KTVY1987 (Channel Number Only).svg|Version with just the channel number, used mainly as an ID in NBC network promos, accompanied by the KTVY calls and city of license in NBC's proprietary version of the Futura typeface KTVY1987.png|''News 4 Oklahoma'' logo (1987–1990) KTVY - Newscast Headset Audio-(000214)2017-09-01-07-33-35-.PNG|''News 4 Oklahoma'' generic intro (1987–1990) ScreenHunter_54800 Aug. 04 19.36.jpg| ScreenHunter_54801 Aug. 04 19.36.jpg| ScreenHunter_54803 Aug. 04 19.37.jpg| ScreenHunter_54804 Aug. 04 19.37.jpg| ScreenHunter_54805 Aug. 04 19.38.jpg| ScreenHunter_54806 Aug. 04 19.38.jpg| ScreenHunter_54807 Aug. 04 19.38.jpg| ScreenHunter_54808 Aug. 04 19.39.jpg| ScreenHunter_54799 Aug. 04 19.35.jpg| ScreenHunter_54802 Aug. 04 19.36.jpg| KFOR-TV 1990–1994 In April 1990, KTVY changed its callsign to the current KFOR-TV; it branded itself as "4 Strong" for entertainment purposes, and as NewsTeam 4 for its newscasts, though the general and news brandings changed to NewsChannel 4 in August 1992, near the end of the "4 Strong" era. 1990–1992 KFOR News Team 4.png|''News Team 4'' logo (1990–1992) KFOR 1990 ID.png|Alternate station ID (1990–1992) NewsTeam 4 1990 open.png|''News Team 4'' title-only open (1990–1992) KFOR NewsTeam 4 ID 1991.png|''News Team 4'' ID (1990–1991) 1992–1994 KFOR NewsChannel 4 1992.PNG|''NewsChannel 4'' logo (1992–1994) NewsChannel 4 screenshot 1992.png|''NewsChannel 4'' ID (1992–1994) KFOR First News open 1993.png|''First News at 4:30'' open (1993–1994) KFOR NewsChannel 4 open 1993.png|''NewsChannel 4'' 5 p.m. open (1992–1994) 1994-present 1994–2008 1994–1997 KFOR-TV Oklahoma's News Channel - 1994.svg|Alternate logo (1994–1999) KFOR 1994.svg|Station ID variant (1994–1999) KFOR 1994 Alt.svg|Alternate version of NewsChannel 4 logo without the red underline (1994-1997, typically used in newscast graphics) KFOR Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4 at 10pm - 1995.png|''NewsChannel 4'' 10:00 p.m. intro (1994-1997) ScreenHunter 54796 Aug. 04 19.21.jpg|Weather promo (1994) 1997–2008 KFOR 1999.svg|KFOR-TV/DT logo, used from 1999 to 2008 (the "-DT" suffix was added to the original 1994 alternate logo once KFOR commenced digital television broadcasts). ScreenHunter_54783 Aug. 04 19.02.jpg|''Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4'' 10:00 p.m. intro (1997–2001) ScreenHunter_54785 Aug. 04 19.03.jpg|Lower third anchor graphic (1997–2001) KFOR NewsChannel 4 at 6 2002 Open-(000147)2017-09-01-07-37-09-.PNG|''Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4'' 6:00 p.m. intro (2001–2006) ScreenHunter_54784 Aug. 04 19.03.jpg| ScreenHunter_54812 Aug. 04 19.52.jpg|''Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4'' 4:30 p.m. intro (2006–2008) 2008–2017 This updated version of the 1997 logo was introduced on August 8, 2008, coinciding with the start of NBC's coverage of the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China; the "4" logo's color was changed from yellow to blue in this revamp. File:Kfor logo.png|Station ID variant (2008–2017) KFOR 2008 with NBC Rainbow Peacock.svg|Version with NBC's "Rainbow Peacock" logo (2016–2017) File:KFOR 2017.jpg|Version with reintroduced "Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4" branding (February–August 2017) ScreenHunter_54797 Aug. 04 19.29.jpg| ScreenHunter_54788 Aug. 04 19.07.jpg|''4 at 4AM'' intro (2011–2016) ScreenHunter_54787 Aug. 04 19.06.jpg|''NewsChannel 4 This Morning'' intro (2008–2016) ScreenHunter_54813 Aug. 04 19.54.jpg|''The 4 O'Clock News'' intro (2011–2016) ScreenHunter_54786 Aug. 04 19.05.jpg|''NewsChannel 4 at 5:00'' intro (2008–2016) ScreenHunter_54790 Aug. 04 19.11.jpg|''NewsChannel 4 at 10:00'' intro (2008–2016) ScreenHunter_54814 Aug. 04 19.55.jpg|"4Warn Storm Team" First Weather franchise open (2008–2016) ScreenHunter_54791 Aug. 04 19.12.jpg| ScreenHunter_54823 Aug. 04 20.00.jpg| ScreenHunter_54829 Aug. 04 20.02.jpg| ScreenHunter_54816 Aug. 04 19.57.jpg| ScreenHunter 54819 Aug. 04 19.58.jpg| ScreenHunter_54836 Aug. 04 20.16.jpg| ScreenHunter 54820 Aug. 04 19.58.jpg| ScreenHunter_54828 Aug. 04 20.02.jpg| ScreenHunter 54821 Aug. 04 19.59.jpg| ScreenHunter_54822 Aug. 04 20.00.jpg| ScreenHunter_54818 Aug. 04 19.58.jpg| ScreenHunter_54817 Aug. 04 19.58.jpg| ScreenHunter_54824 Aug. 04 20.01.jpg| ScreenHunter_54825 Aug. 04 20.01.jpg| ScreenHunter_54826 Aug. 04 20.01.jpg| ScreenHunter_54827 Aug. 04 20.02.jpg| ScreenHunter_54837 Aug. 04 20.16.jpg| ScreenHunter_54838 Aug. 04 20.17.jpg| KFOR NewsChannel 4 At 10pm Open--2016-(000148)2017-09-01-07-32-15-.PNG|''NewsChannel 4'' 10:00 p.m. intro (2016–2017) ScreenHunter_54789 Aug. 04 19.10.jpg| ScreenHunter_54842 Aug. 04 21.20.jpg|''Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4'' 4:00 p.m. intro (February–August 2017) ScreenHunter_54781 Aug. 04 18.39.jpg|''Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4'' 10:00 p.m. intro (February–August 2017) ScreenHunter_54839 Aug. 04 21.09.jpg| ScreenHunter_54782 Aug. 04 18.39.jpg| ScreenHunter_54840 Aug. 04 21.10.jpg|''Oklahoma's NewsChannel 4'' 6:00 p.m. Next promo (August 4, 2017) ScreenHunter_54841 Aug. 04 21.15.jpg| 2017–present On August 21, 2017, KFOR-TV moved to a new studio facility next door to its original Britton Road studio (which it had occupied since 1952). Coinciding with the debut of a new set, graphics package and news theme, the station also renamed itself to Oklahoma's News 4, dropping the Channel part of the name after 23 years. KFOR 2017.svg|Flat version. KFOR 2017 (Monochrome Variant).svg|Monochrome variant. KFOR Facebook Profile Pic 2017.svg|Facebook profile picture KFOR newscast intro 2017.png|''Oklahoma's News 4'' 10:00 p.m. open (2017–present) KFOR 2017 image.png|''Oklahoma's News 4'' image ID (2017–present) Miscellaneous Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Oklahoma City Category:Oklahoma Category:Nexstar Media Group Category:1949 Category:1976 Category:1990 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 4 Category:Television stations branded as channel 4 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949